Free Play
Before we start we remind you that stealing corpgov trash is like stealing and shooting heroin, The dealer is evil but so is stuff, it only prolongs your addiction as well as placing you in an easy position for close police investigation and incarceration. Free swim It's ridiculously easy to waltz into a chain hotel and take use of their indoor swimming pool and hot tub. Most places won't check for room verification, or if they have swipe-card access, you can simply tag along after a group. This can be really effective by wearing a swimming costume under your clothes, getting in the ground elevator and hitting the top floor button. Quickly strip to your swimming shorts on the way up, then on the way down, just walk out carrying your clothes to pass off as a guest just coming down from your room. Many older subdivisions and condominiums/apartments (before the security craze of gated communities came into play) have wonderful sized pools that can often just be accessed without a code or key. Bonfire parties/Drum circles More of a social gathering then recreation, simply gather a few friends and then put together a bonfire. Sprinkle with food and instruments (could easily be turned into a social consciousness or spiritual gathering). If you're in a rural environment, you're in luck. Just build an appropriate bonfire in the middle of a field, near a lake, or your backyard. If you're in a suburban or urban setting, know the status of state or local parks and either build a bonfire or use a pre-dug fire pit. If you live in the USA, know if your county has a burn ban before you do this. For example, if you live in the Southwest (Texas to California), there is usually a burn ban in the summer, as it is very hot and dry. The Mall Before the internet and cell phone networking the mall was the popular place for middle/high school children to hang out. It is the pinnacle of Amerikan neo-fascist suburban culture: safe and alcohol-free with goods and services available at ungodly inflated prices. Despite the malls reputation of being a death traps for five-finger discounters, it's very easy to walk out with a lot of free bargains that will make you the envy of all middle-class trash in your high school. Avoid department stores. They invest in security by inflating the price of their goods and must have an insurance policy based minimum in their stores. Try hitting up drug stores, electronic stores, sweets shops, and other small shops. To get past an electronic scanner system simply walk past the door with the item in plain site. They run on a charged magnetic field, and can usually be set off from quite a distance away from the entrance. There is a good chance that the item you are carrying will not set off the alarm. If it does, drop it or walk out with a group of people and run if you see anyone follow you out of the store. Malls have undercover security along with uniformed ones. 90% of them in Amerika are unarmed and quite a few just don't give a damn about their jobs. If you're confronted by a rent-a-pig, try to force the confrontation in a public place. This looks bad for the mall and gives you a chance to escape easier. Do NOT go to a mall office or any other private area. Rent-a-cop Psyche 101 The mall security officer is willing to take minimum wage pay in exchange for a sense of pride when making a bust. Bragging rights may outweigh other considerations and common sense doesn't apply to many of these personality types. The excitement of victory over their human prey is sometimes enough. The younger of pseudo-cops usually love to watch their quarry be lead away to the squad car,they almost feel like a real lethal enforcer and crave the approval from the real cops. Movies and Concerts * Jambase.com Find jamband concerts in your area * Punk Scenes Info. prowl around these links to find out about punk scenes all over the world. some are scene-specific or regional, others cover everything. * Punk By Region Big list of punk links. Mostly US sites, lots of show listings, and lots regional scene sites. Nice. * Find music in your area This allows you to go directly to your state/region/city and search for specific scenes, styles of music, bands, or anything music related. * FestivalFinder.com - Find music festivals in the US * Festivals.com This allows you to search for all kinds of festivals. Pranking Pranks are a great way to entertain yourself and can be an effective form of activism and low-level guerilla warfare. The impression you leave with a good prank can last for many years, and when well-executed smart can cause embarrassment to the target and even get press coverage for your cause, where otherwise none would be available. For propaganda purposes, any win, especially against an unpopular government or corporate entity can really boost support for your cause. The public begins to feel that these trusted giants can't keep control which can force an unpopular corpgov overreaction befitting our cause. It also harms the confidence of the target, flustering them and causing them to make mistakes. A great prank also is a way to bounce back from big setbacks, as it may only take a little psychological win to help rally dejected troops and demoralize the opposition. Safety You must exercise caution that nobody is actually injured by the actions of your prank. Minimal monetary damage is also a good rule since we are out to mostly injure the pride of the target. over your tracks. Often our pranks will leave a mess and if the target can pinpoint the perpetrator they might be able to sue for cleanup and legal costs. Have your group call a press conference claim that an anonymous friend, not your group, committed these hilarious acts which, while aren't endorsed, are thoroughly humourous. Free Games Free Computer Games If any of you are interested in open source software such as OpenOffice.org and use it for your work on your computer, you might be interested to know that there is open source, freeware, and free domain games for your computer as well. A lot of these are available for Mac OS X, Windows, and Linux. If you're interested, here's a list from Wikipedia that lists many of the open source games available. If you don't find ones you like there you can always seek "open source games", "freeware games", "public domain games" or "free domain games" on a search engine. This will bring up a number of lists of free games available to you to download and play. Just a warning: Some "free" games are really "trial versions" that only run for a few levels until you pay for the passwords. Abandonware Many older games from years past are trapped in a limbo over actual ownership. Companies that were popular back in the day many times went out of business or got merged 3 or 4 times. The original authors may be in totally different industries. While many of these old games have not aged well as far as graphics and modern interfaces, great gems can be found occasionally. Some of these will work fine with Window$, others will need an emulator of some sort whether DOS box or a Commodore 64 or Apple IIe box. Sad, too, as many of these ancient works have historical value. Abandonia.com is one such site dedicated to preserving the works of the previous generation. Oddly enough, if it was not for the crackers and pirates of that day, many of these important works would have been lost in the sands of time and technological progress. Pirated Computer Games You also have the option of warez or pirated games. This allows you to play big name games for free. There are lots of places you can find them, but they can often be a huge hassle to get working. If you're smart and have some technical knowledge, this is a good option, if not, just wait a few years and buy the games for $5. Another option would be to look for sales on digital distribution sites where you can save up to 75% or more on games. Demo Game Systems at Big Box Stores Many Walmarts, Targets, and other big retail outfits set up demonstration kiosks where you can kill some time when out and about playing the Nintendo Wii, Xbox 360, and Playstation 3. Most of the time the wage slave workers in the stores really do not care how long you hang there as long as you are not camping out all day or pushing little kids off the system. Only thing is that many times these systems have timer that resets them after a certain time, may have only demo copies of a certain game, or may currently only have a game that does not interest you. The controllers also tend to get broken from time to time and is considered a low priority to fix amongst management. Good luck and have fun! Movies A number of public domain and open source films are available for free download from the Internet Archive. These range widely in format and content: from dusty old training films and promotional shorts; to computer animation and independent film projects to old cartoons and feature films whose copyrights have lapsed; and to mash-ups of old films with new soundtracks. TV4U has streaming TV shows and movies, including rare kinescopes from the DuMont Network. You can watch in large screen if you register for free. You'll have to sit through a short commercial before some of the films begin. OVGuide is a search engine for streaming movies, TV and other media. You'll get a lot of options, and on any given search, a lot of it probably won't work. With enough persistence, however, you can find whatever you're looking for, and not have to download a 2GB file potentially full of viruses.